Gyro sensors that are formed using micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology acquire the angular velocity of a vibrating movable body from the amplitude of the vibration based upon the Coriolis force applied to the vibrating movable body.
Conventional gyro sensors have a problem of increasing in power consumption because a forced vibration is continuously applied to a movable body.